


【R27】出不去的房间

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	【R27】出不去的房间

  
  
桌上放着27杯粉红色液体。  
  
第一个杯子底下压着一张白纸，Reborn捏起来一看。  
  
【不喝完杯子里的液体不能出去的房间】  
  
沢田纲吉和Reborn面面相觑。  
  
“怎么办啊，Reborn，我们不会出不去了吧？”  
  
“嗯哼。”Reborn把纸翻过来，后面还写了一行字，“你应该反省，为什么会落入敌人的陷阱。”  
  
【发生了不可描述不能出去的房间】  
  
Reborn把背面的字递给沢田纲吉看了，不出意料年轻人的脸上露出不知所措的表情。  
  
“这个杯子里……”沢田纲吉欲言又止，“不会是那个……那个……”  
  
“就是你想的那样。”Reborn轻飘飘地把白纸扔在桌子上，向后一倒十分舒服地坐到了沙发里，抱着手十足一副准备作壁上观的模样，“接下来看你怎么决定了，彭格列的十代目。”  
  
他们已经试过了所有其他的办法，找遍了所有的角落。这个房间就像一个没有裂缝、严丝密合的大盒子，关在里面的人除了按照纸上的要求去做，别无他法。  
  
“不要用这个称呼叫我！”沢田纲吉十分头疼，“我还能怎么办，按这上面的做呗。”  
  
“嗯嗯，有魄力。”Reborn心不在焉地捧读。  
  
说出来当然大义凛然，真要喝的话沢田纲吉还是十分犹豫，沢田纲吉端起一杯大拇指摸着杯口磨了又磨，磨了又磨，无比纠结。  
  
“你说，超死气模式能抵消药效吗？”  
  
“也许？”Reborn对这个问题也很有兴趣，“值得一试。”  
  
“要是不能呢？”  
  
Reborn露出一个看热闹的笑容，并向他比了个大拇指，“等你发情时场面一定会很精彩的。”  
  
他的态度实在让人恼火，沢田纲吉忍无可忍，恼怒地叫嚷起来：“这不是我一个人的事吧！你不能就这么袖手旁观！”  
  
“这本来和我无关的。”Reborn有板有眼地开始叫屈，“你非要拉着我来做这个任务，不然我现在应该马达加斯加看企鹅，而不是陪你在这个小房子里被困住出不去。”  
  
好吧，这件事沢田纲吉确实不占理。Reborn是自由自在的杀手，结束他的家庭教师的任务后，一直在漫无目的地漂游世界，要不是他一封言辞恳切、声泪俱下的邮件，Reborn估计还不知要什么时候才会回一趟意大利。  
  
“没能退掉的机票钱你可要给我报销了哦。”Reborn提醒他。  
  
“可是落入这个陷阱也不完全是我一个人的错吧。”沢田纲吉试图甩锅，“你一直在后面催我，我被催得着急了才中了计。”  
  
“要是你最后关头没死死扯住我的领带把我拉进来，我现在在外面也差不多能把你救出去了。”  
  
沢田纲吉不说话了，一言不发地瞪着他。  
  
“提醒你一句，这个房间里的氧气只够我们用24小时，你可以挨到第23小时再做行动，不过我想那个时候估计你的任务对象已经逃到天南地北了。”  
  
“我不管，你要陪我一起喝。”  
  
Reborn闻言动都没动，嘴角扯出一个嘲讽的笑，“你这是打定了主意要拖我下水？”  
  
“这个任务算是我以彭格列的名义雇佣你的，任务没完成，你要陪我一起喝！”沢田纲吉开始耍赖。  
  
沢田纲吉本来以为他还要扯皮半天，结果Reborn直起身体，完全没有过多的言语，点了点头同意了他的任性。  
  
“既然你都用上彭格列的名义了，那我只好也一起来喽。”  
  
他从桌子另一边随意拿起一杯，凑到唇边稍稍闻了闻味道，随后一饮而尽。  
  
“怎么样？”沢田纲吉十分好奇，眨巴着眼睛期待地看着Reborn。  
  
“唔。”Reborn砸巴砸巴嘴里的味道，品味了半分钟后，端着杯子，观察着杯壁上残留的液体，似乎想到了什么有趣的事。  
  
“怎么说呢，”他拖长了声调，把一句话说得吊人胃口，才慢悠悠地下了定论，“这应该是我喝过的药效最强的一杯了。”  
  
“什么意思？”沢田纲吉不明白，“你以前还经常喝这个？”  
  
“嗯哼。”Reborn把杯子放下，端起另一杯又递到鼻下闻了闻，“杀手的基本功之一，要学会使用和应对各种毒药，当然也包括这种类型。”  
  
“那就是说，”听到这里，沢田纲吉兴奋起来，“你可以一个人——”  
  
“不——行。”Reborn轻飘飘地拒绝道，“我说过了吧，这是我喝过的药效最强的一杯，这个家族的研发部估计在这药上花了不少经费。”  
  
他又抿了一口，像是品味某种高级葡萄酒一般，含在口中品了一圈，才不急不慢地咽下。  
  
“这家首领真是，荒淫无度呢。”  
  
沢田纲吉，感觉到了巨大的危机。  
  
“我确认了一下，”Reborn翘起一条腿，危机当头，他却丝毫不慌，“这个药我的承受极限是十四杯。”  
  
“那完了，我们两个今天要交代在这里了。”  
  
沢田纲吉颓然瘫坐在沙发另一端。Reborn在这种事上从不随便下定论，他说他只有十四杯，那他就真的只能喝十四杯。经过训练的杀手都只能喝一半的量，他一个普通人可能连他的零头都喝不了。  
  
“我倒觉得你不用这么绝望。”Reborn微微笑道，“这是一次绝佳的机会，可以锻炼一下你对这种药的承受能力，你得知道不同程度的药劲发作时你是什么感受。我以前没专门上过这个课，现在这个时间刚刚好。”  
  
“说什么上课，”沢田纲吉小声嘟囔道，“你不是说我早就毕业了，不要来依赖你了吗？”  
  
Reborn耳力极佳，自然没有错过，不过并没觉得被冒犯，只是诚心诚意地循循善诱道：“你就当做家庭教师的售后服务，这种机会可是不常有，怎么样？要试试吗？”  
  
“反正怎么都要喝的，试什么试啊。”  
  
Reborn看出沢田纲吉在耍脾气，也就不再和他多做言语，喝了手上那杯后，把另一杯递给沙发那头的沢田纲吉。  
  
“你也不用担心，你的承受极限应该比你想象中要高一点，至少绝对不会一杯倒。”  
  
“你怎么肯定？”沢田纲吉接过去，不太相信Reborn的话。  
  
“嗯，我好像是没跟你说过。”Reborn露出一个做了坏事后的笑容，“我以前给你下过不少这种药。”  
  
沢田纲吉满头问号，脱口而出，“为什么？你对我图谋不轨？什么时候的事？”  
  
“高中吧。”Reborn承认得坦坦荡荡，“我让碧洋琪调了几次药，下在了你的晚餐里。”  
  
“所以说为什么？！”  
  
“你那个时候不是青春期嘛，可是我看你又没洗过床单，垃圾桶里也没出现过很多纸巾，床单下更没有发现过杂志书刊，我以为你身体上是不是有什么毛病——”  
  
“你在想什么啊，我怎么可能会——怎么可能——那个时候你不是和我住一个房间吗！”沢田纲吉又羞又恼，气愤得握紧了手中的杯子。  
  
“有什么关系，我又不是别的什么人。”Reborn耸耸肩，似乎觉得他的烦恼不足一提。  
  
“什么别的人不别的人，”沢田纲吉嚷了起来，“那个时候你不是还在解除诅咒后的快速生长期吗！你还是个小孩子啊！”  
  
“是吗？”Reborn伸出一根手指，向空中点了点，“可是其实那段时间，我是说我骨龄长到十六七岁的时候，我在你睡着后，经常在房间里给自己打手——”  
  
“住口！”沢田纲吉一张脸涨的通红，粗鲁地打断了Reborn接下来想说的话，“我对你的这些事情没有兴趣！”  
  
他气呼呼地背过身后，用后脑勺对着Reborn，一边努力平复着剧烈起伏的呼吸，一边艰难消化着Reborn刚刚的话。  
  
Reborn也觉得自己说得有些过分了，难得产生了点愧疚之情，等沢田纲吉似乎平静下来后，才试探着向他搭话。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
见沢田纲吉不回复，他只好自顾自说下去。  
  
“我也不是故意，你知道，快速生长那段时间我身体里的荷尔蒙全都乱了套，白天还能用意志力撑过去，一到晚上身体就不受控制……”  
  
“好了，不用说了。”沢田纲吉忍无可忍，转过身来，这个借口真的烂的不能再烂了，世界第一杀手睡觉能眼睛都不用闭，会被一点荷尔蒙控制心性？他算听出来了，Reborn压根不想好好和他解释，不过他也懒得拆穿，想了想，还是眼前的事要紧。  
  
“我们要先赶紧想办法出去。”沢田纲吉镇定下来，深吸一口气，忐忑地看向手中的杯子。  
  
粉红色的液体看起来像是某种甜份过度的调制蜜桃饮品，杯子不大，透明玻璃杯里只装了五十毫升左右。沢田纲吉拿起手上那杯，也同Reborn一样凑到鼻下闻了闻，  
  
“怎么样？”Reborn问。  
  
“味道闻起来像水蜜桃。”沢田纲吉认真评价道，他皱着眉，嘴一张，手一倒，迅速灌了一杯。  
  
“你应该慢点喝。”Reborn诚恳建议道，“一来药效发作需要时间，一口气喝完我就没办法帮你测出你的极限；二来这个药除了他的特殊作用，就味道而言，还是值得细品的。”  
  
“细品这个，你还真有余裕。”  
  
Reborn递给沢田纲吉另一杯。  
  
“我喝了两杯，你也喝两杯，公平公正。”  
  
第一杯下口没有什么感觉，也不知道是药效没上来，还是没到他的承受极限。沢田纲吉给自己鼓鼓气，接过第二杯喝了下去。  
  
蜜桃清新的味道迅速在口腔蔓延开来，和它本身真正的作用截然相反，这种液体尝起来的味道极其清新爽口，像是清风拂过发丝，或是雨后漫步桃林。  
  
“咦？”沢田纲吉惊喜地说道，“味道竟然真的不错。”  
  
“说了很好喝对吧，作为蜜桃这种很容易变得艳俗又甜腻的味道而言，能调成这样不浅不淡的样子，已经很不错了。”Reborn得意洋洋，仿佛一切都是他的杰作，“所以我才说这家的研发部肯定花了不少经费。”  
  
“不过你说这是药效最强的，我要抱有怀疑了。”沢田纲吉拿起第三杯，毫不犹豫喝了下去，“我喝了两杯，怎么跟喝饮料一样，一点多余的感觉都没有？”  
  
他说的是实话。Reborn说这是他遇到的药效最强的一款，那就不应该喝了两杯都对他这个普通人毫无影响。要么说明Reborn以前遇到的都是假冒伪劣产品，要么说明他真的有很强的抗药性。  
  
想到这里，沢田纲吉的脸色沉了沉。  
  
“说明我以前给你下的药份量够足，药效够猛。”Reborn替他把心里话说了出来，“你应该感谢我，说不定无意间这种抗药性给你挡了不少送上门的烂桃花，不然哪天多了个孩子你都不知道。”  
  
沢田纲吉无法反驳。  
  
“第三杯第四杯我喝了。”Reborn举起手上的杯子，向沢田纲吉示意，“你来。”  
  
第四杯入口，沢田纲吉立马感觉到了不对劲。  
  
清风中加入了燥热，雨后的水汽逐渐升腾，清爽的蜜桃味道开始变得甜份饱和，一杯下肚，热流漫过喉管，在胃里烧起一团小火。沢田纲吉动了动喉咙，感觉脸颊正在一点点发热。  
  
“有感觉了？”Reborn没有错过他的微表情，一直飘忽不定的视线灼灼地看着沢田纲吉，满脸都是看好戏的样子。  
  
“有点热。”沢田纲吉嘟囔道，拿起第五杯，果断地喝了下去，“不过是有点热而已。”  
  
仿佛喝下一杯高浓度烈酒，胃里的火烧得旺盛起来，他摸了摸脸颊，指尖上一片火热。  
  
“现在才开始发热。”Reborn点点头，“你的抗药性比我想象中要强一点，你的承受极限应该是九杯。”  
  
“九杯？”沢田纲吉不服输，举起第六杯飞快喝进肚，随后颇有些挑衅地把六个空杯子展示给身边的人看。  
  
“我怎么觉得我喝了六杯还和没事人一样？”沢田纲吉假装无事发生，还意有所指地往身下看了一眼，“而且我现在十分冷静。”  
  
“这种药的药力是逐杯按指数上升的，喝得越多，药力越强，第六杯和第七杯的效果可能差了好几倍，第七杯和第八杯的效果又要差好几倍，越到后面会越难熬。”Reborn对他这种有点长进就得意洋洋的样子看的多了，习以为常地无视了他的挑衅。他随手拿了两杯，并在一起喝了下去。  
  
看着手中空了的杯子，Reborn不知想到了什么，轻声自言自语道，“而且你当然会十分冷静，你又不是刚好有喜欢的人在身边。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
沢田纲吉正好在用手掌拍脸颊，没听到他后面两句话，疑惑地转头问道。  
  
这么几句话间，喝下去的六杯药开始发挥它本性如狼似虎的药力了。原本还算舒适的空气渐渐变得燥热起来，感觉像是在发高烧，胃里烧着的那团火蔓延至了五脏六腑，脸上的热度一直下不去，直让他想抱着一个冰冰凉凉的丝绸抱枕蹭上一蹭。  
  
Reborn看过去时视线刚好对上沢田纲吉在拍着一张红脸，像一个可怜的水蜜桃。  
  
“你脸红了。”  
  
“我脸红了吗？”  
  
“你脸红了。”Reborn肯定地说，“你在逞强。”  
  
“我没有。”沢田纲吉固执地否认，为了证明自己，他主动给自己和Reborn拿了一杯，“我没有逞强，我没问题。”  
  
他和Reborn轻轻撞了一下杯底，仿佛只是在和他小酌一场。  
  
“干杯？”  
  
“嗯哼。”Reborn从容地接过去，他乐得看沢田纲吉这副样子，要是能拍下来更好，作为日后嘲笑和讽刺的素材可以说是绝无仅有了。  
  
“干杯。”  
  
沢田纲吉眨了眨眼，觉得眼睛有些潮湿。他揉了揉眼睛，向四周看过去，觉得身边的东西都罩上了一层朦胧的色彩，Reborn的面部线条更是柔和得不得了，像是电影里的男主角一样。  
  
这药还附带柔光作用吗？沢田纲吉心里想着，不知不觉看着Reborn看得有些呆了。  
  
Reborn心下了然，也不移开视线，反而回望着沢田纲吉的双眸，一时间他们两个像是定格了一般，只是一动不动地看着对方。  
  
“我以前看杂志说，人和人对视超过三十秒就会忍不住笑起来，说是因为对视太久会让人感受到敌意，为了缓解敌意所以要用笑容来。”沢田纲吉皱着眉，好像遇到了什么不解之谜，“可是为什么，我和你对视了很久，也没有噗嗤一声笑出来？”  
  
“那你觉得是为什么？”  
  
“我不知道。”说着沢田纲吉拉了拉脖子上的领带，有汗水沿着他的脖颈流下去，让他感觉有些不舒服。  
  
——因为你现在脸上就挂着一个蠢到无可救药的笑。  
  
Reborn不戳穿真相，只不着痕迹地掩住嘴角的笑，又喝了一杯。  
  
第八杯，沢田纲吉开始坐立不安。  
  
他撑着额头勉强喝完，放下杯子呆滞了几秒，然后便像是脱力一般趴倒在桌面上。表面看起来很像是喝醉酒，他不停地摆动双手双脚，或是用手掌往脸上扇风，或是拉扯身上的西装。  
  
“好热，这里面的氧气是不是越来越少了。”沢田纲吉随口给自己找了个理由，话音未落便迫不及待地脱了西装。  
  
解衬衫扣子的时候忽然变得十分暴躁，完全不像个大人，而是和小孩子一样，从两边用蛮力扯开，扣子便从衣服上蹦走了，昂贵的衬衫变得像咸菜一样挂在身上。千头万绪交杂在心里头，脑海里一瞬间有好几十个不可描述的画面一齐冒了出来，他往桌面上砸了两下脑袋，强行让自己专注在眼前的事情上。  
  
“呼呼。”  
  
沢田纲吉喘着气，好不容易重新镇定下来，他看了一眼自己的模样，吓得立马在自己大腿上又狠狠揪了一把。  
  
目睹全程的Reborn摇摇头，言语中尽是怜悯：“你绝对撑不过第九杯。”  
  
尽管事情严峻，沢田纲吉还是忍不住分出心思在内心吐槽Reborn的所作所为——既然都认定他撑不过第九杯了，为什么还非要他一直喝下去，是这么想看他笑话吗？还是说其实Reborn对他有点什么别的想法？说到底，喝了第九杯之后要真发生了几件生米煮成熟饭的事，难道对在场唯一一个能和他不可描述的这个人有什么好处？  
  
“别想太多。”Reborn一眼看出他的内心戏，“我不是那种趁人之危的人。”  
  
“你不是，我不一定是啊。”沢田纲吉把脸也趴到桌面上，试图用桌上的微微凉意缓解一下脸上越来越重的燥热。  
  
“你也不是。” Reborn比他更有自信，“你胆子小，干不出这种事。”  
  
老实人发起火来很恐怖的知不知道？  
  
“要不你把剩下的都喝了吧。”沢田纲吉小心翼翼地提议道，“我看你到现在都没什么反应？”  
  
“刚刚是谁说我没问题的？”  
  
“我说的……”沢田纲吉苦着脸，他纠结了一下，果断选择认输，“我错了……Reborn。”  
  
“没——用。”Reborn伸手在他脸上掐了掐，一瞬间的肌肤接触差点让沢田纲吉心跳过速，然而送到他眼前的下一杯让他几乎眼前一黑。  
  
沢田纲吉咽了咽口水，超直感久违上线，不用想，眼下这几杯药水就是他最大的危险。  
  
“我的第九杯和你的第九杯。”Reborn还是一副风轻云淡的样子，“希望我们能顺利离开这里。”  
  
第九杯下肚，沢田纲吉开始后悔。  
  
逞强果然是害人害己，他想。  
  
Reborn说的没错，他的承受极限确实是九杯。再喝一杯绝对要出事。  
  
他看了一眼打了柔光的Reborn的侧脸。  
  
口干舌燥。  
  
绝对要出事。  
  
这下沢田纲吉不再乱动了，喝了这一杯后他便抱着自己脱下来的西装外套背对着Reborn蜷缩在沙发角落里。他闭上眼，默默感受着身体内的热潮像海浪一样一股股拋起，落下，又汹涌席卷而来，一次次不断地浇灌内心深处的欲望和疯狂。  
  
“要忍住要忍住要忍住——”  
  
沢田纲吉默念口诀。  
  
“喂。”  
  
一双手忽然伸过来，碰了碰他的后颈。  
  
“啊——！”沢田纲吉吓得跳了起来，抓着衣服跑到三米外，“你干什么！”  
  
Reborn缩回手，耸了耸肩，“我看你好像不太行，需要帮忙吗？”  
  
“你别吓我啊。”沢田纲吉差点要哭出来了。  
  
“你坐回来。”Reborn向他勾勾手，等他重新坐回沙发另一端后问他，“你现在相信我说的话了？”  
  
“你不是早就知道了吗！”沢田纲吉有些恼怒，Reborn分明是在逗他，他还没有任何办法。  
  
“你离我远一点，”他咬牙切齿地看着地板，眼睛红得要发光，“我怕我控制不住。”  
  
“控制不住什么？”  
  
“控制不住做出一些欺师灭祖的事。”  
  
他说话的每个字都像是在撕咬中发出来的，事实上，为了控制住自己不扑过去，他几乎耗尽了他现有的所有的自制力。  
  
Reborn难得被他的话噎住了几秒。  
  
“其实我不介意来着。”  
  
Reborn轻飘飘地说着，喝下了第十杯。  
  
沢田纲吉虽然头脑不清醒了，还是听明白他话外的意思。他转过头，震惊地看向Reborn。  
  
“第十杯。”在那一瞬间，Reborn掐着他的下巴，趁他没反应过来，杯口抵住他的嘴唇灌了进去，“吐出来的话是不行的哦。”  
  
“呜呜呜呜……”沢田纲吉手舞足蹈地挣扎着，被Reborn一把抱住上半身，他的一只手紧紧捂着沢田纲吉的嘴巴，直到他全部咽下去后才缓缓松开。  
  
这下不用他多费力气了，第十杯之后，沢田纲吉自己就软了身体，软趴趴地倒在Reborn的腿上，像一滩流动液体一般，已经使不上力气了。  
  
“哎呀呀，这么快就倒了，这不是任我揉捏吗？”Reborn抱住沢田纲吉，揉了揉他的脑袋，呼呼笑了起来。  
  
沢田纲吉抬起头，眯着眼睛仔细看了看Reborn的脸，也哈地一声笑了出来。  
  
“你脸也红了，Reborn。”  
  
“红了吗？”Reborn无所谓地说，“也差不多要有点作用了。我可是喝了十杯。”  
  
“我也喝了十杯。”  
  
休息了几分钟后，沢田纲吉勉强撑起身体，勾着Reborn的脖子坐到了他的腿上。西装面料的触感实在太舒服了，Reborn的体温也让他感觉十分舒服。也不管当事人会怎么想，沢田纲吉忍不住用敞开衬衫的上半身在Reborn身上蹭来蹭去，这种置身云端一样的感觉让他一时间有些飘飘然。  
  
“我还以为你会半点反应也没有。”  
  
“怎么会。我也是有血液和温度的人。”

“我记得你说过你的极限是十四杯？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我觉得我还能喝三杯。”  
  
沢田纲吉看向桌上，还有七杯。  
  
“那么第十一杯。”  
  
后面几杯都像在喝烧热的烈酒，所谓清爽的口感早就消失不见了，液体方一入口就感觉马上发挥了全部药效。  
  
Reborn扯开领带，领口几个扣子也解开了，露出锁骨下一片肌肤，沢田纲吉埋头在那露出来汗涔涔的皮肤上蹭了蹭，仿佛这个味道是解药一般，狠狠吸了几口。  
  
“看在你神志不清醒的份上，我就不和你计较了。”Reborn昂起头，放纵了沢田纲吉的行为。  
  
“第十二杯。”  
  
沢田纲吉整个人都挂在了Reborn的身上，两个热水袋一样的身体挤在一起，房间里的温度仿佛在不知不觉中升到了四十度，然而两人却都没有想要分开。  
  
“你有反应了。”Reborn好心提醒道。  
  
“这很正常吧……”沢田纲吉喘着气，“第九杯就有反应了，不过用西装遮住了，你没发现吗？”  
  
“发现了，但是你之前可没这么恶劣。”Reborn无辜地说道，沢田纲吉正摆着腰在他腹部顶来顶去，饶是如他这样坐怀不乱的人，也不得不提醒一下对方矜持一点。  
  
“第十三杯。”  
  
沢田纲吉杯子都拿不稳了，颤颤巍巍接过Reborn送上来的液体，举了半天把杯口对准嘴唇，两只手拖着杯底才算把一杯液体喝了下去。  
  
“阿纲。”Reborn哼了一声，呼吸显然粗重起来，“居然撑到了十三杯，你果然总是能给我各种各样的惊喜。”  
  
“为什么你说你的极限是十四杯，可现在看起来好像离极限还早得很？”  
  
“你有什么都表现在脸上，我只是比你更能面不改色而已。”Reborn把他从身上掀下去，顺手在裤子上摸了一把，“你……刚刚不会发泄了一次吧？”  
  
“没有！”沢田纲吉被他的无端指责弄得无比羞赧，“你不要有奇怪的想法啊！”  
  
两个人一坐一躺，一齐看向桌上。  
  
最后一杯。  
  
沢田纲吉这时总算松了一口气，一心想着总算结束了，等下出去他一定要马上洗个冷水澡，什么任务对象，什么千里追杀，他已经有心无力管不着了。  
  
Reborn端起最后一杯。  
  
沢田纲吉侧过头，Reborn身上的柔光效果还没消退，多看几秒他怕他会把持不住。  
  
Reborn走了过来。  
  
“等等，等等……”意识到什么的沢田纲吉下意识向后退去，“你要干什么？”  
  
“最后一杯，当然是你的。”  
  
“不不不不。”他不敢看Reborn，只能脸朝沙发背，“你不是说你能喝十四杯吗？”  
  
“我没说我要喝十四杯。”  
  
沢田纲吉感觉受到了欺骗：“你不能这样！”  
  
“为什么不能这样？”Reborn反倒觉得沢田纲吉不能理解，“十三是我的生日数，十四是你的生日数，这不是刚好嘛？”  
  
“你又想用歪理。”

Reborn此时已将他半抬起来，让他半靠在自己身上，掐着他的下巴，逼他张开口，看样子是非要灌下这一杯不可。  
  
沢田纲吉呜呜呜叫着，想方设法要躲开那个杯口。Reborn半天完不成任务，加上肌肤接触耳鬓厮磨，他自己也有些受不了，最后只能放手松开沢田纲吉。  
  
“我说真的，这一杯只能你来喝。”Reborn看着沢田纲吉的眼睛。认真解释道，“从第九杯开始，之后几杯都只是让你更加不清醒不受控制，第十三杯和第十四杯对你来说没有太大区别，而对我来说却是理智和不理智的分界线，怎么想都应该由你来喝。”  
  
沢田纲吉想了一下，Reborn说得有道理。但是他更清楚自己现在的状况——  
  
“不不不不，我不能再喝了，真的会出事的！”  
  
Reborn叹了一口气。  
  
“我也是真的不介意。”  
  
听到这话，沢田纲吉只觉得又是一股热流从上往下涌，憋了很久的地方自顾自弹跳了两下，让他怀疑再这么挑逗下去他真的会憋坏了。  
  
现在别说发动超死气模式了，要是发动超死气模式后，发现假死前最后悔的事是那种事的话，他可能这辈子都会无颜面对Reborn。  
  
“真的会出事的。”沢田纲吉最后嘀咕了一声。  
  
然而他倒在Reborn怀里，仍是被Reborn捧着他的下巴灌下了最后那一口。  
  
从一处本应毫无裂缝的地方出现几条直线，直线并成一扇门的样子，随着机器运转的声音响起，屋外的光线照了进来。  
  
Reborn下意识想去查看情况。  
  
背后袭来一阵劲风。  
  
沢田纲吉不知从哪里生出的巨大力气，眨眼之间从背后扑倒了Reborn，跪坐在他身边，二话不说就开始撕他的衣服。  
  
Reborn被他的突然发作惊到了，连忙阻止他：“阿纲！你冷静一点！”  
  
然而沢田纲吉彻底被药控制了身心，什么都听不进去。  
  
与此同时，仿佛看到他们正准备做的事，那扇门竟然十分智能地缓缓关闭中。  
  
“等等？”Reborn也没想到这一岔，一时之间也不知道怎么办，倒不是他慌了神，而是沢田纲吉显然变得不对劲了。  
  
“出不去了。”沢田纲吉表情颇有些狰狞，“出不去就出不去，我不管了，大不了就和你一辈子……”  
  
他捧着Reborn的脸，作势要亲下去。  
  
只是他还没做到下一步，Reborn伸手往他脖子上一按，他便晕了过去。  
  
  
  
窗外的夕阳斜斜地照进小小的房间里，屋子里传来食物的香味。沢田纲吉睁开眼睛，除了头脑还有发晕外，身体上倒是并没有什么不适。  
  
“醒来了？需要喝杯水吗？”Reborn递给他一杯水。  
  
“这里是哪里？”沢田纲吉好奇地问道，心里隐约有些猜测。  
  
“我家，这是我的床。”  
  
房屋装修和家具摆设确实很有Reborn的风格，这还是沢田纲吉第一次进入Reborn的房间——想到之前发生的事，他下意识扭了扭身体，反应过来做了什么的时候，Reborn已经笑出了声。  
  
“昨天我把你打晕之后，房门没过多久就打开了。我看你的状态不太好直接送回彭格列城堡，就把你带到这里来了。”  
  
“哦。”沢田纲吉简短地应到，也不知道要用怎样的心情——总之应该不是遗憾吧？  
  
“你放心，我可什么都没做。”Reborn补充道，“我在医疗部找到了解药，可是给你喂了足够的量。”  
  
说完后Reborn便去了厨房。沢田纲吉呆了一阵，也不知道想了些什么，回忆像剪辑过的影像一样疯狂向他涌来：一下是Reborn脸红的样子，一下是他骑在Reborn身上撕他衣服的样子，一下又是他埋头在Reborn脖子上狠狠吸了一口的样子，乱七八糟的画面搅得他头脑发晕，最后他痛苦地倒在床上，用枕头捂住脑袋，唯独露出一只红得通透的耳朵。  
  
真的不介意吗？沢田纲吉闻着床单上好闻又点熟悉的味道，又想到了Reborn说了两次的那句话。  
  
不介意……是什么意思？是……他想的那个意思吗？  
  
他掀开衣服往里看了一眼，没有一点多余的痕迹，倒不如说先前打架受的伤还被好好处理过了；但是他穿着的明显是Reborn的睡衣。  
  
就算真的什么都没发生，可是Reborn换衣服的时候也肯定把他看光了吧；虽然都是男性，而且以前还一起洗过澡，没什么大不了的，但是……但是……  
  
“好了，别迟钝了这么久才开始害羞。”Reborn一把把他从枕头里拎出来，叫他坐在桌边。他准备了烤肉和沙拉，正好是两人份。  
  
“那个……”沢田纲吉最终还是忍不住心底的骚动，试探地问道：“你在那个房间里说的话……你不介意是因为……还是因为……”  
  
“阿纲。”Reborn站在他面前，伸手替他整理好衣领，“我以为我不需要开口。”  
  
怎么可能不需要开口！沢田纲吉忍不住心里吐槽，一颗砰砰狂跳的心却偷偷落回了原处。  
  
“Reborn好狡猾。”沢田纲吉小声骂他。  
  
“我可是一直都这么狡猾的哦。”  
  
“那……为什么那个时候不……” 沢田纲吉的头快低到盘子里了。  
  
Reborn笑了笑，和沢田纲吉面对面坐下，仿佛这件事他已经做过无数次一样，他拿起餐勺，和沢田纲吉在自己家里共进午餐。  
  
为什么那个时候不？因为——  
  
“来日方长嘛。”  
  
  
  
不过阿纲还是太笨了。  
  
他怎么就不问，解药是怎么喂进去的？


End file.
